


Shark Week

by EmoPenguin4



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, practice safe sex kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Sharky plays rough with Rook for reasons. They both love it either way.





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written direct porn God bless my soul  
> Also they're on prep buT IT'S MORE IMPORTANT TO USE CONDOMS

Sharky pulls on the collar he made Rook wear before they started. Sharky thrusts his dick in between Rook's ass cheeks, groaning into Rook's ear. "Yeah, you like that? I own this ass!" He smacks Rook's ass to emphasize his point, drawing out a long moan from the collared Deputy. 

"Sh-Sharky, please calm down," Rook silently pleads from below. "I'm sorry I joked about leaving you."

"I'm not calming down anytime soon," Sharky growls into Rook's ear. "So I'm sorry that you're not leaving until I finish inside you."

Rook's head snaps back almost immediately. "Bitch, I'm not on prep."

"I am."

Rook pauses for a minute. "Fuck," he lets out, "fine, you can shoot in my ass but don't start with that 'I'll get you pregnant' bullshit. I hate the MPreg tag on fanfiction."

"Lemme do what I want," Sharky says, tightening his pull on the leash. "I know you can't say no to this," he whispers as he sucks on Rook's earlobe. 

Rook shivers while being pressed into Sharky's form. "Show me how to say no to this," he whispers under his breath. He leans backward to place his head on Sharky's shoulder, whispering, "try not to choke me with that collar. I love you, but I'm not a fan of being asphyxiated by things that aren't hands."

Sharky reaches over Rook and grabs a nearby bottle of lube from the bedside table, applying some to his cock and Rook's hole. He pushes his fingers inside Rook's hole to spread the lube, "Gotta get you nice and loose for a fat cock like mine," he says, grunting every time his fingers move inside.

"Your fingers would do a better job than that stick you call big," Rook jokingly responds, biting back moans as he gets scissored open by Sharky's fingers.

"So you wanna try me," Sharky asks, breathing on Rook's shoulder. "I can guarantee you that cockiness is gonna bite you in the ass."

"Yeah?" Rook reaches behind him and squeezes Sharky's ass. "Bite me."

Sharky scrapes Rook's shoulders with his teeth. "You really sure about that?" His tongue presses down on Rook's shoulders.

"Fuck you, I'm totally ready," Rook says, grinding against Sharky's hips. "Even Hurk was quicker than thi--" Rook doesn't get to finish his sentence because Sharky bites deeply into his shoulder. "Fuuuuuuck," Rook screams out, his pain mixing in with pleasure. "Fuck, that was a chunk off me," he pants, still surprised at how suddenly Sharky made an aggressive move. "I should do this more often," he says to no one in particular.

"You'd better not be fuckin' Hurk or I'll seriously have to take your ass downtown and back," Sharky breathes out. He sucks on Rook's shoulder to limit bleeding, and Rook moans very loudly. "So slutty," Sharky chuckles and places a hand on Rook's tip, clearly feeling pre-cum. "And that bite got you wet?"

"Sh-shut up," Rook stammers out, rationale clearly affected by Sharky's roughness. "I was just..."

"Just what?"

"Just fucking spit on the back and stick it in me, baby dick," Rook snaps, feeling impatient with having only fingers inside of him.

Sharky would be lying if he said Rook's aggression didn't turn him on. Rook would feel the same way about Sharky. "I'll show you 'baby dick', Rico," Sharky growls out and spits on his cock, then slides inside Rook. They both moan out at the same time, Sharky clutching onto Rook's shoulders from behind which keeps him in place.

"F-Fuck, that's big," Rook breathes out, doing his best to relax and take the sudden pressure inside his ass. Even if Sharky wasn't big, it stills takes time for Rook to adjust to anal sex and with Sharky's breaking-and-entering method, Rook needs more focus than he can usually muster up. "Shit, I was joking about the baby dick bit, but fuck that was bigger than I expected."

Sharky bottoms out, his balls touching Rook's ass. "Just keep a butt plug in your ass forever, you'll never have a hard time with me again," he whispers into Rook's ear, his hands trailing down the Deputy's torso. "But you know you love this dick."

Sharky grips Rook's erection and moves his hand in full strokes, drawing out moans from Rook that only a porn star would make. Rook's knees shake with the conscious effort it takes to hold himself up. He thrusts against Sharky's hand, trying to get the most pleasure out of being touched from both sides. "Oh, fuck, you're splitting me open," he whines weakly. "Pound me into the sheets."

Sharky lets out a husky chuckle, saying, "Wanna finally admit you're my bitch? That you belong to me and you love me?"

Rook's laugh is intertwined with a moan as Sharky hammers into his ass. "F-Fuck, you've got issues."

"Say it," Sharky roars, his free hand gently sliding into place near his neck. Rook knows Sharky will never admit it, but he loves how he can be so gentle and rough at the same time. The tantalising contradiction of mannerisms tends to turn Rook on far too easily. "Say it because I love you too."

Rook laughs again. "Corny ass motherfucker," he says in between breaths. "Don't you know," he grits out of his teeth, meeting Sharky's thrusts, "that the biggest turn off is being cheesy during rough sex?"

Sharky presses his hand against the collar Rook is wearing. "Man, shut up," he says with a thrust to drive his point, "I know we love a bit of both."

"Bark, bark," Rook responds when Sharky's hand remains firm against the collar. "I'm a b-bastard, not a bitch. A male dog, not a female," he says, panting heavily while thrusting back and forth between Sharky's hand and cock. "And a dog loves a good owner."

"You'll be my bitch when I feel like it," he says, sinking his teeth into Rook's unmarked shoulder. Rook lets out a strangled moan and pants heavily. "And I'll fill you up every time you fuck with my head."

A beat passes where neither party says nothing, just thrusting, moaning, and heavy breathing. 

Suddenly, Sharky feels Rook's hole clenching. "Sh-Sharky, I'm gonna..."

Sharky flips them around, him lying down on the bed with Rook on top. "Cum on your belly, Rico," he says, rubbing his palm against Rook's tip. Rook releases a sharp breath and releases all over Sharky's hand. "I said 'belly', not 'hand'," he laughs.

Rook pants in exhaustion. "I'll clean it up when you finish up," he says, clenching and unclenching himself around Sharky's fat cock.

Hearing those words made something bubble inside Sharky's gut. "Fuck, man, your words alone make me wanna finish."

Rook rolls his hips against Sharky's idle ones. "Then do it."

Sharky responds by pulling back and sharply snapping his hips back in. This movement is repeated a few times before Sharky's grunts and Rook can feel something warm trickle up his insides. Sharky lifts his dirty fingers up to Rook's mouth, who doesn't need any prompting to start sucking. "Fuck, you're such a sex demon."

"Anything for you," Rook says when he finishes cleaning Sharky's hand.

Sharky and Rook stay like that for a while, the Pyromaniac gently petting Rook's chest and stomach. Rook sighs as he is touched gently, the afterglow feeling especially nice. Sharky removes Rook's collar and touches the Deputy's cheek. "You all good, Rico? I was a lot more rough than usual."

"Yes," he pants out. "Everything was fine. It all felt right." Sharky moves to pull out, but, "Wait," Rook says. "Is it alright if we stay like this until I catch my breath?"

Sharky kisses Rook's hair. "Sure, we can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how and where I need improvement if anything because phew I had to sit in front of a fan at full blast for this


End file.
